Beastiary
Introduction Our world is home to many strange and curious creatures. Between humans and animals are the Beast Kin, but one must always be careful to never confuse the three! The Beast Kin never take kindly to being compared to humans, after all. Further beyond them are Sacred Beasts, ancient monsters, even mystical machines granted life! More beings exist than we could ever truly know, but it’s wise to learn what we can about those we tend to encounter on a regular basis. Just don’t expect to find many that are cute and fuzzy. Automatons There exist strange creatures that live and die, yet are not made of flesh and blood. They are forged from iron, born from the trees, or sculpted from the earth itself. The enormous Ironfang are guardian lions often seen in the company of the Terracotta Soldiers – both beings crafted from ore and clay. Humans have made the humble Training Dummies in their own image; simple-minded humanoids made from wood or metal, given life through infusions of Chi. Yet it was the ancient Naryu who were the true masters of creating Automatons. They fashioned otherworldly wonders that are still inspiring craftsmen to this day to create their own bizarre war machines. Augerites These stone golems might be mistaken for mindless Automatons, but nothing is further from the truth. They are earth spirits of a sort, naturally channeling the ambient Chi of the world through their cores. Augerites come in many sizes – some small as pebbles and few as large as mountains. They are ancient guardians of the earth, so it’s best not to trifle with them for fear of angering the spirits. Raptors Ah, the Raptor! It is an umbrella term for a broad variety of predators which populate every corner of the world. Some soar through the skies as watchful birds of prey while other flightless Raptors dart across the deserts and mountains. There are even reptilian cousins of the Raptor called the Scalebeak, which are just as widely varied as their feathered kin. While all Raptors are territorial and vicious, they are generally no real threat and are a popular part of common cuisine as a result. But bones of ancient Raptors found in the desert show that they once grew to monstrous size with wings that could blot out the sun… perhaps such giant birds still exist somewhere in the world? The Undead Life does not always end with death. Sometimes it just keeps on going, undaunted by calamity and decay. While the lingering souls of the dead sometimes wander as harmless ghosts, a corpse infused with Dark Chi rises as a horrendous undead nightmare. Some occur where Dark Chi naturally festers, though others are the creation of foul human efforts. The bloodthirsty Jiangshi are still dressed in their funeral garb when they stalk the land, while Skeletal Soldiers of long-dead armies still march through the night. Pity the Undead and the torture that is their existence. With luck, some skilled warrior will set their bodies to rest and let their souls finally be at peace in the Spirit Realm. The Spider Queen Nobody is truly sure of where this ancient monster came from or how it continues to thrive in the world today, but there is no doubt as to the threat it poses. Dokumo, the Spider Queen – a massive, terrifying arachnid that lurks deep within the bowels of the earth itself. From its nest spawn armies of skittering Giant Spiders able to snatch a human up in the blink of an eye and drag them to a screaming demise. Beware the spiders – if you see one, it only means that there are a dozen more nearby waiting to pounce. Thrashers If you wish to see a true example of nature’s fury, look no further than the monstrous Thrasher. These tyrannical predators are so fierce that even the warriors of the Snapjaw Tribe respect their might and face them as worthy foes. Universally huge in size, always starving for flesh, and cunning in battle: the Thrashers are predators of the highest order. Some are even capable of spewing vile toxins to weaken their prey before moving in for the bone-crushing kill. References Beastiary - http://www.bladeandsoul.com/en/news/beastiary/ Category:Lore